Stalkrboi THE SEQUEL!
by silvertongue
Summary: Just when you thought it was safe to go back into the water.... STALKRBOI RETURNS!!!!!!!! What happens after everyone's (well, okay, just mine) favorite fanfic ended....
1. Amelia, Amelia, Amelia

A/N: Hello, hello again! It's me, your friendly idol! Hello? Silvertongue? Ring a bell? 

Wait… you mean you weren't pining for me? You weren't turning blue from holding your breath, eagerly waiting for a sign that I'm still kicking?

HOW COULD YOU????

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Oh well. I didn't miss me, either. 

I've been trying to think up an idea to write about, and I have finally come up with something that will keep me occupied for a while…. YAY!

By the way , you can thank ** MICHELLE LAVIGNE **for the resurrection of my lovely fanfic.   


So now, without further ado, Stalkrboi….the Sequel!

**************************************************************************************

October 10, 2002 The Plaza

This has just GOT to be the WORST day of my entire life!!! Yeah, okay, I'll admit it, I've probably said this exact thing a million times, but I have *never* meant it the way I do now!!!!!!

This completely sucks!

I mean, I finally get a boyfriend that I'm completely in love with, and my stupid grandmere has to ruin EVERYTHING!!!!!!

I mean, everything was going GREAT!!!! I was HAPPY!!!!!!

Maybe I should start at the beginning…..

Okay, so I was going to Grandmere's today, y'know, for my princess lessons, and I was all happy, because Michael- the boy I've been dreaming of since, like, EVER- is my boyfriend, and because my boyfriend- Michael- is in love with me and I'm in love with him- Michael- so I really had no reason to be anything other than happy, don't you think, since, y'know, the whole boyfriend-Michael- thing was so great?

Okay.

So I got there- all happy- and Grandmere goes: What is wrong with you?

Me: Nothing, Grandmere. Absolutely nothing!

Grandmere: You're smiling. Something's wrong.

Me: What's so wrong about me smiling?

Grandmere: You usually sulk and frown and sigh and complain all of the time. What is wrong with you?

Me: NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME! I'm HAPPY!

Grandmere: (Lifts eyebrow) Happy? Whatever for?

Me: I have a boyfriend, Grandmere! I'm happy!

Grandmere: A boyfriend. A boyfriend? You?

Me: (I was a little hurt by the tone she was using. I mean, how could I not? She's like, my grandmother!) Yes, me! Why is it so surprising that I have a boyfriend? What is so drastically wrong with me that I can never have a boyfriend? Am I so horrendously disfigured that you think no one in their right minds would date me? Huh, huh, huh? 

Grandmere: You are whining. That's better.

Me: There's something seriously WRONG with you, Grandmere, that you're HAPPY when your ONLY GRANDDAUGHTER is in misery!

Grandmere: I thought you said you were happy. Which is it? Happy or miserable?

Me: You told me not to be happy!

Grandmere: Don't be stupid, Amelia. I said nothing of the sort. 

Me: YES YOU DID! YOU YELLED AT ME!

Grandmere: Royalty never yells, Amelia. Now what's this I hear about a boyfriend?

Me: Wha…hu…wai… 

Grandmere: Amelia, either say something or close your mouth.

Me: (Kinda dazed by now) Um, Michael, Grandmere…. Michael Moscovitz?

Grandmere: Who?

Me: You know, Lilly Moscovitz's brother?

Grandmere: Who is Lilly Moscovitz?

Me: Oh, I dunno, only my BEST FRIEND since FOREVER!!!!

Grandmere: I thought that lovely young lady, Tina, was your best friend.

Me: Why is it that you can only remember the names of the people who are connected to royalty???

Grandmere: Paolo isn't connected to royalty, and I can obviously remember his name. I resent your accusation.

Me: Paolo is your HAIRDRESSER, Grandmere. And his name is PAUL! 

Grandmere: Amelia! What has gotten into you?

Me: NOTHING!!!! I'M **HAPPY**!!!!!!!!!!!

Grandmere: That boy's not good enough for you, anyway, Amelia.

Me: What?

Grandmere: His parents are what? Therapists? You're a princess. 

Me: That has nothing to do with ANYTHING!!! He LOVES me, and I LOVE him!!!

Grandmere: Love? Love? Love has got nothing to do with it, Amelia! Have you thought about your future with him, Amelia? Will he want to change his life for you, Amelia? Move to Genovia for you, Amelia? Change his name, his citizenship, for you, Amelia? Will he like being surrounded by paparazzi, Amelia? To be in the papers, Amelia? Never being able to argue with you, Amelia? Your mother didn't. Think about what you are doing, Amelia. 

And she left. She LEFT!!! She like, DITCHED me in the Plaza! Took MY limo and LEFT! Can you believe her? 

And the nerve!!! Bringing up my mother like that!!!

I mean, Michael and me have absolutely nothing in common with my parents!

I mean, okay, in both cases there's a mixing of royalty and non- royalty. And love. I mean, mom loved dad, I know she did. And dad probably _still _loves her. 

But she didn't go. She loved him, but she wouldn't give up her own life for him.

Would Michael?


	2. Do Sleeping Cats Bark?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who have reviewed by now!!

Azkaban_Canuk: I dunno….. As long as the first? I really just have to write as long as the plot I've chosen allots. Thanks for the review!

Carolyn (piano princess): It's okay… I won't hunt you down by your first name and whip you with wet noodles if you don't review…. Though it might be fun…. In the first one, I tried to make at least one incredibly long sentence-paragraph full of Mia's paranoid delusional ramblings… I'm glad you liked it. I only have a shady view of where I'm going with the sequel, too, so I hope we both find out soon! I have a feeling it might have something to do with a stalker, though…. *the plot thickens* Thank you for reviewing!

Michelle: Heylo! You mean you aren't related to Avril? *shocked gasps all around* LOL! Thank you for all your support, and your review! 

Sorry to any reviewers that haven't shown up on my screen yet because of the stupid delay between submitting a review and seeing a review and, therefore, will not receive mention in this chapter…

And away we go!

********************************************************************

October 11, 2002 G&T

I hate my grandmother.

She sucks. 

Why did she have to say all that stuff about Michael? And mom? 

Now I'm thinking, and it's bad!!!

Wait. No. It's not bad that I'm _thinking_ just bad that I'm actually thinking about what Grandmere said. 

Of _course_ Michael loves me. I _know_ he loves me.

But Grandmere said that love doesn't count….

I'm gonna write about something else now…. All of this has just been playing chase inmy head since she yelled at me for being happy. 

Okay.

This is me writing about something else.

Isn't it fascinating???

Okay, what to write, what to write, what to write, wh-

GOT IT, conversation with Lilly… Here goes, writing about something else!

Lilly: Hey Mia!

Me: Humph.

Lilly: Did you just 'humph' at me?

Me: No.

Lilly: Yes you did, I heard you. What's wrong?

Me: I'm _miserable._

Lilly: Miserable? Why?

Me: Shurlpf.

Lilly: School?

Me: Shurlpf.

Lilly: Family?

Me: Shurlpf.

Lilly: Michael?

Me: Pfft.

Lilly: Okay, it's Michael. What'd he do? I can put a frog in his bed!

(Okay, now that I think about it, Lilly's being REALLY nice to me in during this conversation….I didn't notice, before…)

Me: He didn't do anything!!!

Lilly: So you're mad at him for being?

Me: Yes.

Lilly: Seriously? That's weird, Mia… Even for you.

Me: No. Yes. Wait, why even for me? I'm not weird.

Lilly: Yes, you are. I thought you wanted him to be your boyfriend. I was there; you two were slobbering all over my bedroom.

Me: Ew. Gross. 

Lilly: Hey, truth hurts. 

Me: He loves me. 

Lilly: Don't you love him?

Me: Yes. 

Lilly: That's bad?

Me: Of course! 

Lilly: Whatever. Come to think of it, Michael's been acting kinda weird lately, too.

Me: Of course! He's in stupid love! But love doesn't count, does it? So he's been acting weird for something that completely has no meaning in the world. Love sucks! 

Lilly: You really should lay off the cough syrup for a while, Mia.

Me: WHAT IS **WITH** YOU AND COUGH SYRUP?!?!?! You ALWAYS go back to the syrup! I am NOT, contrary to popular belief, a COUGH SYRUP ADDICT! 

Lilly: Geez. It's not my fault you have a problem. You know, the first step to getting better, Mia, is admitting you **have **a problem. Maybe you should work on that.

And than she, like Grandmere, left.

People suck. 

October 11, 2002 The Loft

I am SOOOO happy! So happy so happy so happy so hoppy! 

Did I just write so hoppy?

Stupid bunny wabbits. 

Okay, well anyway…. Lilly was just over here, and she, like, told me that she was gonna, like, tell the press some lie, like that I'm pregnant, or something, if I didn't tell her exactly what was wrong. 

I know, I know, that doesn't really SEEM like a good thing, but it SO totally was!

Cuz I told her about what Grandmere said, and why I'm so miserable, and she came up with the most WONDERFUL idea!

What she's gonna do is, she's gonna go into Michael's room, with a video camera, and refuse to leave until he answers all the questions she asks, truthfully.

And the questions are gonna be, like, ARE YOU WILLING TO CHANGE YOUR LAST NAME? And, WOULD YOU MOVE OUT OF THE COUNTRY YOU GREW UP IN TO BE WITH THE WOMAN OF YOUR DREAMS?

Than I'll finally be able to know the answers to the STUPID LITTLE QUESTIONS that have been RUNNING THROUGH MY STUPID LITTLE HEAD ALL DAY!!!!

Of course, there's always the possibility that Michael will say no to my questions… You know, the questions he's supposed to say Yes to? 

But I'm not thinking about that right now. 

Because I'm happy! And hoppy! And happity-hoppity!

That and I have a cough, so I'm kind of hyped up on cough syrup. 

I don't see why Lilly's always telling me I'm on cough syrup all the time. I'm not, and when I am, I'm perfectly normal!

Right now I feel the same way I feel EVERY day!

Just because I'm noticing things I've never noticed before- like how the paint on my rooms swirls around, and how Fat Louie makes dog noises when he sleeps- doesn't mean I'm, like, high or something. I mean, if anything, it's made me more observant!!!!

Let's see what else I can observe!!!!

Ow. I ran into my door. How long has that been there?


	3. Project Paranoid Delusions

A/N: Sorry it's been so dang long since I've updated! Geez, I forgot how little time I have to do this….. I've got school work. Come on, people! TEN DAYS LEFT! I DON'T NEED ANYTHING FRICKIN REPORT!!!!!

Have to do fanfic, noooooooo gotta do William Blake report. Have to do fanfic, nooooooo gotta do Gutenberg report. GRRR. 

I got a birdy. Prettiest birdy in the world. Bright blue, black ridges and head stripes…. Oooo, pretty. 

Parakeet. (Or Parrakeet if you're in Europe, and budgie if you're in Australia.) Her name is Sydney. Sydney Avalon. Awwwwwwwwww. Okay, enough with the fawning…..

**************************************************************************************

October 12, 2002, The Loft

Okay, awaiting countdown sequence….. 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! LIFTOFF!!!!!

Okay, stupid thingy didn't work. 

Have I ever told you that I'm an impatient waiter?

I'm waiting for Lilly's stupid plan to go into stupid action. JUST LIFT OFF ALREADY YOU FREAKIN IMBOCICLIC PLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's happening. She's really going to do it. The question is when. I've been waiting all day long. Alllll day long. 

Even stupid in-love Michael noticed it! 

Michael: What's up with you today?

Me: Nothing. 

Michael: Okay…. (kisses me)

Michael: Why'd you pull away?

Me: What?

Michael: You pulled away when I was kissing you. What's wrong?

Me: Nothing! And if someone accuses me of being high on cough syrup ONE MORE TIME I will murder you in your sleep!

Lilly: Jeez, Mia! What's up with you?

Me: NOTHING! (giving her meaningful look)

Lilly: Why are you glaring at me?

Michael: Are you trying to give Lilly your meaningful look? You know it's not meaningful…. What do you know, Lilly?  
Lilly: Oh, was that what that glarey thing was? No offense, Mia, but you've GOT to work on your facial expressions. They're pathetic. 

Me: I DON'T HAVE TO WORK ON MY FACIAL EXPRESSIONS!

Michael: Lilly? Mia? Will somebody tell me what's going on?

Lilly: You'll find out soon enough.

Michael: I don't wanna find out soon enough! I wanna find out now!

Lilly: Jeez, Michael, working on your spoiled brat impression?  
Michael: Mia, are you breaking up with me?

Me: What? No!!!

Michael: Then what's going on? Why'd you try to give Lilly a meaningful look?

Me: I was… I was just… um…. I think I'm going to throw up!

And so I went running from the room. All my problems seem to be solved by running to the bathroom. I think I like the bathroom. It's a cheery place to be, actually. With the sun reflecting off the mirrors, and the smell of that grainy painful soap they have. The hustle and bustle of the people putting on makeup, flushing toilets, complaining loudly. The bells reverberating and practically deafening you…..

What am I talking about? I hate the bathroom!  


LATER

Lilly brought the tape! She did it! She did it and brought the tape! 

OMG!

Okay, okay, okay, okay. It's starting. I'll write down what happens as I'm watching….

Fuzzy screen.

Close up of Lilly. Lilly: I will now begin what I like to call…. Project Delusional Ramblings……..

Walking to Michael's room, barging in without knocking, Michael on the internet, checking email.

Michael: Get out, Lilly.

Lilly: As soon as you answer my questions.

M: Get out, Lilly.

L: As soon as you answer my questions.

M: Get out, Lilly!  
L: As soon as you answer my questions!

M: Ge-

L: AS SOON AS YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!  
M: Grrr. Fine. Shoot.

L: Q1: How attached are you to your last name? 

M: What?

L: Your last name. Moscovitz. How attached are you to it? Would you consider changing it?

M: What kind of question is that?

L: I'll leave as soon as you ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!

M: I dunno. Maybe. That all?  
L: No. How attached are you to your US citizenship?

M: It's fine, I like it. GO AMERICA. That all?  
L: You mean you wouldn't consider giving it up?

M: I'd consider it, maybe. What's this about, and why are you taping me?  
L: I ASK THE QUESTIONS!  
M: OKAY. Fine.

Okay, tired of writing stuff down.

LATER

Answered all questions correctly!

Drs. Moscovitz came home, and called Lilly downstairs. Leaving camera. 

Michael looks after Lilly. Shakes head. Goes back to computer. Opens email.

I feel nosy, I can see all his stuff. This is a really good camera…. I should buy one of these. Or install them in Genovia's guard system. That'd be cool…

Wait a second…. What kind of email is that?!?!  


TO: CracKing

FROM: Sk8erBoi

SUBJECT: PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS

Hello, again! My little princess sure is lucky, to have a big strong man like you taking care of her….

It's not luck, so much, really… I basically put you there…. I'm pretty powerful, huh? Orchestra a little scheme, get the guy his girl, only problem is, an innocent person's in jail because of it!!!!

Got conscience much?

SK8

*************************

OKAY CONFUSED, MUCH????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Homeward Round and Round and Round

A/N: Sorry it's been so dang long, but I just haven't been in the whole best -writer- in -the- world mood…. Well, okay, best- writer- in- the- continent mood. Fine, okay! Best-writer-in-the-city mood. 

Best-writer-in-my-little-empty-room mood. Fine. I admit it. Damn you honesty.

***********

Chapter 4

October 13, 2003 The Loft 12:09:56 AM

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? 

I don't know what to do….

I think I might be in shock. Yeah, that's it. Shock. My buddy. My pal. Good old shock. How you doing, shock? Anything new? How's the wife? I heard about your promotion to "constant factor in my life." Congratulations! I'm happy for you, really. Are we having a party? Where's the cake? Were any animals harmed in the creation of this yummy treat? You know how I feel about animals. Animals are good. Eating animals is bad. Animals are good. Wearing animals is bad. Animals are good. Killing animals is bad. I don't eat animals, I'm a vegetarian. Did you know that? I have failed to convert one person to my lifestyle so far, shock. Isn't that sad and pathetic? Don't I feel like a total failure, shock? I haven't converted my mom, my dad. I haven't converted Grandmere, Lars, Tina. I haven't converted Lilly, Michael--

Michael. Michael. Oh. So THAT'S why I'm in shock. Michael. Michael. I think the shock's wearing off now. Boo. Bye bye shock. See you soon. Keep in touch. Thanks for comi-

MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ, WHAT THE FRICKIN HECK IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!

LATER

G&T

I'm ignoring him. I'm ignoring him. No, don't look that way, Mia. HE's over there. HIM. No. don't say his name. 

Well, write his name, because, well, yeah, I'm kind of writing in my diary right now, which you should know because you're my diary and I'm writing in you, so you should know that I don't want to say his name, well, write his name, because if I say his name, write his name I mean, I'll like spontaneously explode like that one guy from Monty Python that exploded because he ate so much, and was so disgusting because he was like throwing up everywhere and throwing up is just gross, I don't care if it's a perfectly normal human body function, or just body function because, like, other animals, not just humans, can throw up, like Fat Louie when he eats socks, which isn't good, because then they clog up his intestines and he yowls and screams and he makes a lot of noise, and my mom starts swearing at him, but he can't help it because he's a cat, and we have to take him to the animal hospital, and the doctors have to take the sock out of him, because he ate it and it isn't good, and we have to spend, like, a small fortune to pay for it, not that it's really that big of a deal now that I'm a princess, because they give me discounts now, but I guess I've always technically been a princess, so why did they just start giving me discounts now, I mean, really, that's kind of unfair, I should get discounts on sock-out-of-cat removals because Fat Louie is a royal cat and he's always technically been a royal cat, so what are they thinking?

Poor Fat Louie. 

Hold on, Lilly's talking to me.

Lilly: Mia, what are you writing about?

Me: Unfairness to royal cats.

Lilly: Oh. Well, what's with the look?

Me: What look?

Lilly: The look you have.

Me: The look I have? What's wrong with my look?

Lilly: You look at strained and sickly.

Me: Well, maybe thinking about the horrible unfairness the community of royal cats receives from their public is making me feel strained and sickly?

Lilly: Seriously? 'Cuz that's almost as weird as being mad at Michael for being.

Michael: You were mad at me for being? When? 

OH MY GOD. MICHAEL. I forgot about him, which is kind of weird, since I've been thinking about him for, like, years. That's so weird. I guess Lilly's right. I am weird. That's kind of depressing. I mean, when you think-

Michael and Lilly: MIA!

Me: What?! Geez, what's your problem? I'm writing here.

Lilly: We're kind of talking to you, Mia. (Gives me weird look.)

Me: Oh. Yeah. You. I forgot about that. Upps. (Smiles sheepish smile)

Michael: Can we get back to the part about you being mad at me for being?

Me: You're being. That's bad. 

Don't cause a scene in G&T. Don't cause a scene in G&T. Don't- wait, what did I just say?

Lilly: Are you on the cough syrup again? See, Michael, I told you she's acting weird. 

Me: I'M ACTING WEIRD? I, ME, MYSELF, I! I'M ACTING WEIRD?!?!

Lilly: Yup, Mia. You're actually kind of scary.

Michael: (looking all concerned and hot and concerned.. Damn him) Mia? Are you okay? Are you not telling us something?

Me: Are you not telling me something? HUH? Like anything, I dunno, incriminating?

Lilly: What's your problem, Mia? I gave you the tape, you should be happy.

Michael: Tape? What tape?

Lilly: The one of you yelling "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, LILLY!" over and over like a psychopath.

Michael: What- THAT tape? Why'd you give her tape? What's going on? Mia? Mia!

Me: Shut up! Just, shut up! Shut up shut up shut up shut up! Leave me alone!

I wrote that last part in the girl's bathroom. I wonder why I'm in the girl's bathroom. Hmmm. Maybe because I started screaming like an freak and ran out of my classroom into the girl's bathroom like a homing pigeon coming, well, home. To the pigeons. Like a good homing pigeon. How do they do that? I mean, with the homing, and the pigeoning? Like that Homeward Bound movie. How did those dogs and cat do it? Could I find my way home from all the way over there? No! Which means I'm not as smart as a dog. Or a cat. I don't like this train of thought. It's kind of depressing. How did I get here? I want to get off!

Oh yeah. Me. Homing pigeon. Embarrassment.

Can I get back on the train, please? 

A/N: Okay, I know that was kind of short, but my fingers are tired. I mean, it takes a lot of work to type those rambling rants….. This is why PD is my favorite fanfic to write. I get to ramble and rant and talk about sock-out-of-the-cat operations! Wheee! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
